Season 4 The Wrath of Ra
by Xy0
Summary: 1 year has passed since the fall of BEGA. Tyson and he s friends have helped to rebuild the old BBA and then went their seprate ways. But when the new global world champion ship starts a new evil rises, can old teams and freinds reunite once more to save the world one last time?
1. Chapter 1 The reunion

**Season 4 **

**A Beyblade fanfiction**

There has been 1 year since BBA revolution stopped BEGA and Boris went to jail for good. After helping the rebuild of the old BBA everyone went their separate ways. Max went back to the All Starz, Ray once again joined white tiger X. Kenny, Daichi and Hilary stayed whit Tyson in japan and kai returned to the blitzkrieg boys. But when the new global world champion ships starts a new evil rises can the old teams reunite once again to save the world on last time?

**Disclaimer: I don't own shit…. But I wish I did…**

Teams:

BBA Revolution

White tiger X

PPB All Starz

The majestics

The blitzkrieg boys/the demolition boys

The saint shields

Team Zagart (King and Queen, Gordo and Zeo)

Team Psychic (Kane Salime Goki and Jim)

Barthez battalion

F-dynasty

BEGA team (Garland, Brooklyn, Ming Ming, Crusher and Mystel)

Pairings:

Tyson x Hilary, Max x Mariam, Ray x Mariah, Tala x Salima, Bryan x Queen, Oliver x Mathilda, Mystel x Ming Ming

Chapter 1 Reunion:

It was beautiful summer day and Tyson was sitting in the dojo whit Kenny repairing dragoon, it had almost been completely destroyed after he and Daichis battle yesterday witch also had ripped a hole in the dojo wall. The 2 champions had to spend the rest of the day repairing the wall whit an angry Grandpa standing guard whit a kendo stick so they couldn't flee. Everything was so quiet and peaceful until Daichi came sprinting trough the main doors of the house, he kicked down the dojo slide doors and tackled and unsuspecting Tyson from behind, the poor boy had no chance to defend himself Daichi gave Kenny a small heart attack and made him scream like a girl before he fainted. WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING DAICHI! I COULD HAVE DIED! Tyson yelled at the younger boy, oh common Tyson stop being such bitch it wasn't that bad he laughed and stood up so Tyson could get up to. Well you almost killed Kenny Tyson said and pointed at the poor boy who had fainted whit his laptop lying on his face, yea yeah whatever he said and made he's way in to the living room, well why did you come running through my house and tackle me? he asked and followed the redhead. Oh yeah I had something to tell you Daichi answered and sat on the sofa. Yea what is it then Tyson asked and started to get a little frustrated. I was just going to tell you that I met Mr. D and he told me that he wants to meet whit all the professional teams that had been competing in the last 3 world championships and some other teams to, he wants discuss the next world championships nothing special. WHAT!? WHEN, tomorrow he said and turned on the TV. Where is the meeting going to be he asked the redhead who completely ignored him? ANSWER ME! He yelled pissed has hell… Daichi just looked at him whit bored eyes; at the BBA headquarters where else? you idiot, he answered and turned he's head to the TV again… oh okay Tyson said and made he´s way out to the dojo to check if Kenny was still alive.

Next morning...

Tyson was sleeping like a baby in he's bed when he was slapped in the face by a redheaded midget named Daichi, he jumped of the bed and ran downstairs as fast has he could, he heard Tysons yelling after him from he's room, YOU PIECE OF SHIT IM GONNA KILL YOU! Daichi was rolling on the floor laughing like an idiot in the living room when Hilary opened the front door and walked in, hey have you seen Tyson she asked, he's upstairs getting dressed Kenny answered who had just walked in, and why are you on the floor Daichi he asked and looked at the younger boy whit the a concerned look on he's face. You will see he said and smirked. After a few minutes Tyson came running down the stairs and stumbling in to the living room. WHERE IS HE, he yelled and looked like he was completely insane he's just left Hilary lied and saw Daichi hiding behind the fridge. Tyson? Kenny asked why you have a huge red hand shaped mark on your face and why are you so angry at… Oh I see he said and tried not to laugh at Tysons misery... well everybody we have to go now Hilary finally spoke up, we have meting to attend to right? Yea we better get going Tyson answered and grabbed he's jacket and opened he front door. Outside stood Hiro whit he's car waiting for them, you guys ready he asked and opened the car doors so the 4 teens could get in. He started the car and asked if anyone knew which teams who will be there. Daichi said that all the professional teams that they had faced over the past 3 years would be there, Tyson answered he's brother. Well then there is going to be a lot of annoying brats he sighed and started the car and drove off to the BBA headquarters.

The drive took around 20 minutes so Tyson had some time in the car which he usually spent thinking about nasty and dirty stuff, right now he was thinking back to the first year's with the bladebreakers before they split up, he was thinking back to their first real tournament outside japan. They had faced ray´s old team the white tigers even if it was tough battle the managed to win in the end. Their next big challenge was against the American champions the All Starz and the fact that max mom was the coach of the All Starz didn't exactly make things better, that tournament was even tougher he said to himself but max sure pulled through in the end. After that they were supposed to go directly to Russia but Mr. D had other plans for them he thought and smirked, yea racing through Europe battling evil bit beast and other freaky stuff sure was interesting, but we did meet the majestics on our journey through Europe and won a team battle against them in Roberts's private stadium and it gave us a real workout which proved to be helpful when we faced The demolition boys in Russia and their coach who tried to take over the world using captures bit beasts, that final battle against Tala sure was one of the toughest battles I have ever had to go through.. Oh well we stopped biovolt and retrieved all the stolen bit beasts to their rightful owners and in the end we all could go home in peace is he thought and smiled. Well here we are! Tyson heard he´s brother yell from the front seat, Tyson looked up and saw the huge parking a lot in front of the BBA building and 2 different busses parked there. Wow looks like we one of first to arrive he said and pointed at 2 the teams standing by the entrance and talking to each other. Once Hiro had parked Tyson kicked the car door open and ran to the group standing by the entrance. HEY GUYS! He yelled at the group and everyone turned their heads towards the screaming world champion who were running in full speed towards them. HEY TYSON! a light Blue haired kid named Zeo yelled back, LONG TIME NO SEE! Tyson stopped in front of the group who consisted of Zeo, Gordo, king and Queen and finally Kane and he's friends, he breathed heavily for a minute and looked up. Are you the only ones here he asked? What do you mean by that king asked and smirked, aren't we good enough for you? Yes of course you are but I thought all the professional teams would be here Tyson answered quickly he didn't want to upset anyone. Well we are a little early Kane said am sure more will show up any minute. And just like that a black and grey bus appeared on the road it turned and drove in the parking lot and parked closest to the entrance. Who is that asked king and looked curios at the bus. Tyson and saw some Russian writing on the side of the buss and smirked well king that is the feared blitzkrieg boys he said they are the Russian champions, we defeated them in the finals when I won my first world champion title. Oh they must be good then he answered and looked even more curios, yea they are pretty good but not as good as me he said and smiled. The bus doors opened and a tall red head came out that made salimas heart skip a beat, who is that? She asked and pointed at Tala almost drooling. That's just Tala he's their captain Tyson said bored. Tala she said to herself, he has to be the hottest guy I have ever seen… and she started to drool again…

Meanwhile

Tyson had made he's way over to the blitzkrieg bus and was greeting all the Russians one by one, long time no see Tyson, Tala said with he's usual cold tone, yea what has it been over a year or what he smiled, yea something like that he said and watched has the rest of he´s team exit the bus. Hey I see you have brought the midget this time said Tyson and pointed at Ian, Tala just smiled yea we have, HEY I HEARD THAT yelled Ian and glared at Tyson. Oh Tala I almost forgot I think Salima that girl over there whit the red hair likes you Tyson said and pointed towards the group standing by the front doors, she was staring at you like maniac when you stepped of the bus and I think she was drooling to he said as he forced Kai in to hug when he stepped of the bus. Tala looked where Tyson was pointing and saw a little cute redheaded girl standing and talking to a taller black haired girl, just then the girl looked his way and met he's icy blue eyes, she started blush really hard and looked away as the black haired girl started to giggle and whispered something in the hear ear, wow she is cute he thought has he crabbed he`s bags and made he's way to the front doors.

After like 20 minutes almost all the teams had arrived and they were all standing and talking to each other really loud by the entrance. Suddenly a long pink limo appeared and drove in to parking lot. Who the fuck is that? Said Johnny and glared at the strange car, NO SWEARING! Yelled Robert and slapped Johnny in the face and he almost started to cry. The pink limo stopped and out jumped Ming Ming followed by Crusher, Mystel, Brooklyn and Garland. HEY EVERYBODY SHE YELLED really loud…. everybody just waved and sighed this is going to be a long meeting….

**That's it for the first chapter. Hope you liked and please review. remember this is my first fanfiction I welcome criticism but be nice. I am planning on making this story long because I have so many ideas; I'm thinking around 40 chapters at least if not more I am also going to make the chapters longer than this first one. like I said please review and I will see you next time.**


	2. Chapter 2 Preparing for the night

**Hello again, it's time for chapter 2 this one took some time to finish, hope you enjoy it and please review. This chapter will mostly be about everyone finding places to stay for the night and their encounters whit each other.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything.**

**Chapter 2 Preparing for the night.**

The teams where greeted by Mr. Dickenson at the door and led in to a huge room whit lots of tables with name tags on them, each name tag had a team name on it. Once all the teams where settled at their respective table Mr. D started meeting." Good day young bladers I am so happy all of you could make it at such short notice there is something I really need to talk to you all about before the championships starts"

Tyson raised his hand to ask a question,

"Yes Tyson"

"Why do you need all the teams here to talk about the world champion ships? You have never needed that before"

"Well because the tournament will not be held in any major city like the previous years, instead it will be held at a remote island owned by the BBA, like a beyblade resort if you will"

Tyson nodded and Mr. D continued.

"On this island you will live and practice for 3 months before the tournament starts. The tournament will not be tag team like last year; instead we will have team against team like the old days. And the reason why we are having the champion ships on this island is because we don't want any problems with fans disturbing you training;

"The tournament will of course be shown on live TV all over the world and fans can buy tickets to the main tournament, this way you will get to practice and prepare yourselves in peace"

The room was dead silent… finally Robert spoke up "when are we leaving? He asked and looked at Mr. Dickenson. The old man just smiled

"3 days from now so you better get home and pack your clothes, your beyblade gear and other imported things, this island will have a hotel which is where you will be staying for the time being, so there is no need to pack any food or sleeping bags. And for those of you who doesn't live in japan, you can check in to a hotel nearby for the 3 remaining days" and finally the plane leaves 12 am on Friday don't be late"

As the team where about to leave the room Mr. D grabbed kai´s shoulder

"Kai? Before you leave I need to talk to you about something in private"

"Okay" he answered and sat down on a chair

When all the teams had left the building Mr. Dickenson turned to Kai.

The old man looked very nervous kai saw this and walked over to him

What is it? He asked and Mr. Dickenson looked up and took a deep breath

"You see yesterday the prison warden at prison your grandfather was sitting in called and told me that he had escaped and was last seen on an airport in Moscow. Look I don't know what he will do now that he is out but I just want you to be careful these next months"

Kai looked up at the old mans concerned face "don't worry if he comes after me I will have a chance to end him for good"

And whit those words he left the room

"I know your angry kai but please just be careful he is dangerous" Mr. Dickenson thought and sighed.

Kai left the BBA building and saw he´s Team standing by their bus

"Which hotel are we staying at" he asked their redheaded captain.

"Just one downtown it's not fancy but we are only staying for 3 nights so it doesn't really matter, Mr. D said it was one of the best hotel for bladers, so I taught why the hell not"

Kai just shrugged and ended their conversation and was about to enter the bus

When he heard Tala's voice.

"By the way what did Mr. D talk to you about in there?

Kai stopped and turned around to face his captain he looked Tala straight in the eyes.

"It's Voltaire... He´s has escaped and was last seen on an airport in moscow"

Kai didn't even bother to look at Tala´s expression he just wanted to get to the hotel and get some rest.

He entered the bus and took a seat in back away from everybody. He saw Tala enter last and he took a seat next to Bryan and said something to him and the falcon looked like he was about to faint

The bus slowly took off and exited the parking a lot and began its journey to the hotel.

**At the hotel.**

"Where is everybody? I know we are not the only team who has to stay in this hotel?"

"Salima why is it so important for you that the other teams are here anyway?" Kane said and looked at he's red-haired friend

"I think I know why" Jim said and smiled "it's that redheaded Russian guy Tala right?

Salima's face turned almost has red has her hair

"NO ITS NOT!" She snapped

"Okay" he said and held he´s hands up in defense "I was just joking but next time you decide stare at him for 10 minutes straight, keep your mouth closed will you"

Salima was about to strangle Jim when Kane stopped her

"Common Salima don't let him get to you. Let's just get our keys and go and get some rest, it's been long day"

She nodded and glared at the blond boy. She was about to take the key to her room when she heard a voice that made heart jump.

"I didn't know there were any other teams here"

The four psychics turned around to see the blitzkrieg boys standing in the doorway

"And which team are you supposed to be" Tala asked and looked at salima"

She felt he´s icy blue beautiful eyes staring right in to her own dark grey once

She could barely breathe she just stood there and looked at him her mouth slightly hanging open, luckily Kane saw this and covered for her

"We are team psychic and what team are you supposed to be" he said and glared at Tala. He didn't like that Russian redhead, it's not like he had ever done anything to him he just didn't like him.

"What you don't know!?" Bryan snapped and glared at Kane

"No that is kind of why I asked Kane said and smiled at the falcon" which only pissed him of more.

"We are the Blitzkrieg boys the Russian champions Tala said and looked proud"

"Big deal" Kane said and smirked "I bet you guys aren't as good has everybody says you are and definitely not has dangerous has your reputation says"

"Is that a challenge? Bryan stepped out from behind Tala and took a step closer to Kane "I can show you just how dangerous I am" Bryan said and took out Falborg from he´s pocket. Tala just glared at him whit a "not now" look on he's face, and the falcon lowered he´s blade

"We can battle you any day Kane said and smirked at grey haired Russian in front of him"

His team looked at him whit shocked expressions "what are you doing? Salima hissed "we can't take these guys!

"Sure we can" he answered and smiled at her before looking back at Bryan.

"So do we have a challenge or what" I'm getting bored Tala said and looked at Kane.

"Yea what about tomorrow? Let's say 11am in the beydish downstairs"

"Sounds good to me" the wolf answered and took he´s room key "we will see you tomorrow don't be late"

Both teams took their keys and headed for their rooms. Salima looked back at the blitzkrieg boys and found herself looking right into Tala´s eyes, he smiled and winked at her before disappearing whit his team

Salima thought her heart would jump right out of her chest "Oh my god he´s so cute!" she said to herself and smiled.

"Are you coming or what" Kane yelled from the top of the stairs.

"Coming" she answered and ran up to her team.

**Meanwhile in a pink limo somewhere in the city.**

"Hey where are we going to sleep tonight" crusher asked garland who was driving Ming Ming's limo. "We could check in to a hotel if you want he answered whiteout while keeping he´s eyes on the road.

"Or we could sleep in my new house? Ming Ming suggested. Everybody even Garland stared at her in confusion, finally Mystel spoke

"Since when do you have a house?

"Bought it a last month, didn't I tell you?

"No! Everyone said at the same time

Oh well we can sleep there tonight if you boys want to?

Mystel jumped of he´s seat and kneeled in front of her

"Yes please Ming Ming take us there I am so tired and I just want to sleep"

He looked her whit he´s beautiful sea blue eyes. She blushed a little how could I say no to him she thought

"Sure I can but just because you asked so nicely" She said and smiled at him.

"Well you're going to have to come and sit here whit me in the passenger seat because I have no idea where it is" garland said and stopped the car.

"Or I could just drive" she said and smiled at him.

"No way you're not old enough" he answered whiteout looking at her.

"Oh common don't be such a bitch just let me drive my fucking car!" she snapped at the older boy

"Okay easy don't need to get pissed about it" he said and opened the door so she could get out.

Ming Ming jumped out of the back seat and took her place in the driver's seat she took out her own pink fussy spare keys "This is going to be so much fun I have never driven before she giggled.

"100 bucks we die before we reach her house" garland said and looked at Brooklyn who just shrugged "you're on"

The limo took off and she was actually doing pretty well for first timer

But after 10 minutes of Ming Ming almost crashing, garland yelling, Mystel cheering, crusher praying for his life and Brooklyn not giving a shit, they had finally reach the House

"Here we are she said and smiled"

Garland opened the car door and jumped out "I survived I can't believe it I actually survived!" he looked up and saw Brooklyn standing in front him whit his harm extended towards him "pay" he said and smiled an evil smile at the older boy

"Okay you win here is your 100 bucks" he gave the ginger his money and took he´s bags and started walking towards the house

The house was really big and painted bright purple whit a large pool in the back yard and a huge well-trimmed lawn. "This is what I call a house, she must have a ton of money" Mystel thought has he made his way to the door

Ming Ming unlocked the front door to let everyone else in

"You can put your bags here for now, come and get them when we have chosen rooms because I have a feeling it's going to take a while"

They all nodded dropt their bags and followed the pop star upstairs.

They entered a long hallway whit several doors on each side. The guys picked a door each and walked in.

Brooklyn walked in to a huge room whit a king size bed, a minibar and a huge plasma TV

"Holy shit, how much money you have anyway Ming Ming? I mean this is just crazy"

"Being a famous pop star and professional blader pays good you know" she said and smiled at her friend standing and drooling at his room. "I'm going to go and see how the others are doing. She walked out and entered the room opposite of Brooklyn's

"Hello anybody home" she said and entered. She found Mystel already enjoying his huge bed. She walked over to the side of the bed and sat down.

"Is it comfy" she asked and smiled at the blond boy

He looked up at her "it's the best bed I have ever been in you must be real rich to be able to afford a house like this, you sure have everything you could ever want"

"I do have a big house a nice car and millions of fans, but there is something I have been wanting for a long time now but I'm not sure if I can get it"

"And what might that be" he asked and smiled at her

She blushed a little when she saw him looking at her whit those beautiful eyes again "it's nothing really it's just stupid" she finally said and stood up. She was about to leave when she felt a warm hand on her shoulder. Ming Ming had been standing still and not saying a word when when Mystels voice broke the silence.

"I want to know, please tell me"

She turned around and looked at him

"Well" she begun "it's this guy that I have known for some time we are really good friends, but I feel that I want to be more than just friends but I don't think he feels the same way"

He looked at her whit warm and caring eyes "tell him, I am sure he feels the same way"¨

"Really"

Yes definitely. He smiled and gave her a hug. "Am going to bed now I will see you tomorrow" he said when he realest her from his grip.

"Yea sure" she said and blushed a little.

The pop stars was starting to get really tired so she decided to just go to bed, she didn't bother checking the rest of her team. She was sure they were doing just fine.

She closed her door and went straight to bed, she fell asleep immediately.

Soon the big purple house was dead silent.

**At the hotel again.**

Max and the PPB all Starz walked through the front doors of the hotel to find the white tiger x and Team Zagart standing and chatting in the lobby

"Hey max" ray said and greeted he´s American friend and he's team.

"Hello everybody" max said and greeted everybody

Once everybody had their room keys they settled on some couches that where located in a room next to the lobby.

"So are there any other teams staying here" Michael said and looked at Ray like he knew everyone who had checked in tonight.

"Well I saw Ian from the blitzkrieg boys earlier"

"So the Russians are here Eddy said and frowned"

"What do you have against them Zeo said and looked puzzled at Eddy"

Nothing really I just don't like their 'we are the superior team and nobody can beat us' attitude they aren't that good.

"Well they did defeat us pretty easily the first time we met them" Emily said and looked at her team mate who just looked away.

"Don't you remember Eddy" she continued "how you lost to Tala in just seconds" she smirked at the older boy.

"Whatever Emily that was almost 4 years ago we have gotten better" Michael cut in trying to defend his friend's confidence.

"Yea but so have they. But don't take me wrong I'm not saying that we are going to lose to them this year but we shouldn't underestimate them"

Max was about to say something when he was cut off by the blitzkrieg boys entering the room.

"What do we have here Ian said and looked at the 3 teams sitting in front of him"

The rest of his team just smirked

"Just a bunch of nobody's" Tala said and made his way over to a couch in the end of the room whit he´s team following him

"Fuck off" Eddy said and glared at the Russians

"What was that" Bryan said and turned around

"You heard me" he said and smiled

"Why don't you stand up and say it to my face tough guy"

He got op on he´s feet went over to the Russians; he stood in front of Bryan and looked him straight in the eyes.

"Fuck off you Russian piece of shit" he said and smirked at the falcon

Before Eddy could do or say anything else he felt Bryans fist connect whit his jaw, he stumbled backwards holding his hand over he´s face. Bryan tackled Eddy to the floor and was about to punch him again when Lee and Michael grabbed Bryan's arms lifted him up and pushed him away. Michael helped eddy up and Lee began to yell at the Bryan

"What the hell is your problem Bryan? Why do you always have to hurt people?

"My problem you heard what he said!" Bryan yelled back

"That doesn't give you the right to punch him what is wrong whit you?"

"What's wrong whit me? This fight is just as much his fault has mine"

First there was a few seconds of silence where everyone else staring at Bryan in shock and then almost everybody started to yell at him and calling him an idiot and heartless and that it was all he´s fault.

"Hey what the hell do you guys mean it was all Bryans fault?" Queen suddenly yelled out. She was fed up whit everyone blaming Bryan when it was just has much Eddy´s fault

Everybody just stared at her in disbelief even Bryan

"Are you defending him?" Mariah looked at Queen Whit a confused look on her face.

"Well yeah because it's not just he´s fault"

How the hell is this Eddy´s fault? Emily cut in and narrowed her eyes at the black haired girl.

He taunted Bryan so he punched him, and I am not saying that punching someone who is taunting you is good but Eddy should not have done it he should have been the bigger man and just let it slide.

There was a brief moment of silence when Zeo finally spoke up

I kind of agree whit Queen on this one, it was not just Bryans fault. While I do not agree whit violence in arguments.

Ray and max nodded and agreed whit the cyborg.

Bryan who had been sitting silent the whole time stood up from the couch and made he's way the stairs before he exited through the door he looked back at queen and smiled and winked at her.

Queen could feel her cheeks burn "what is going on she taught why did I feel such need to defend him and why do I blush like this when he smile at me?"

The room had been silent for a couple of minutes when max took out a deck of cards

"Anyone up for poker? He said and looked around

Everybody expect for the blitzkrieg boys gathered around the table and max started to deal cards.

After about a 1 hour of chitchatting and poker playing the clock was around 11 pm and everybody decided that it was getting late and they needed to get up early tomorrow because there was a lot of planning to do. The teams went their separate ways to get a good night sleep.

**At the Granger dojo.**

The clock was now 1 am in the morning and Tyson had been trying to fall sleep for at least 3 hours and he was getting frustrated.

"Why can't I sleep" he said out loud in his room.

"it must be because I'm so excited yeah that must be it I can hardly wait until Friday when we are leaving its going to be so awesome living on an island whit the other teams, training socializing and preparing ourselves for the upcoming world champion ships"

Instead of trying to sleep anymore he decided to get up and do something. He walked out in to the hallway he could here snoring coming from the 2 other rooms on that floor

"Seems like I am the only one who can't sleep" he thought and made he´s way downstairs into the kitchen to grab something to eat.

He entered the kitchen it was dead silent. Has he opened the fridge he heard footsteps coming from upstairs, not long after Daichi entered the kitchen, he looked like he had just been woken up

"He what are you doing up monkey boy" Tyson said and smirked at the redhead who just glared back

"Taking a midnight snack like you what else"

"Oh well go ahead then" the older boy said and walked out on the porch whit a candy bar and a glass off apple juice. He sat down and stared at the bright shining moon in the sky. About a minute later daichi joined him on the porch.

"What are you looking at" the redheaded asked his older friend

"Nothing I am thinking about stuff"

"What kind of stuff?" he asked and looked puzzled at the world champion

"I'm thinking about these three upcoming months, I just know something will go wrong, it always does and in the end I have to fight someone really powerful to save something. Like my first year whit the bladebreakers I faced off against Tala to save the world and our bit beasts, the second year I met Zeo in my final battle that year to save our bit beasts again and finally I had to battle Brooklyn to save the sport beyblading last year something will go wrong I know it"

Daichi just looked at him and smiled

"Yea but you always defeated that person and saved whatever you were supposed to save right?"

"Yeah I guess but still I wish I could have a normal year and a normal world champion ships whiteout anyone trying to take or destroy something. Is that too much to ask?"

"No its not and I'm sure this year will be different there is no one evil left to steal our bit beast or try to destroy the world"

Your right daichi I'm worrying about nothing. This year will be different and it's going to be awesome taking the title for the fourth time in a row.

"Yeah well you not doing it whiteout me Tyson!" He said and glared at the older boy.

"Of course not you're on my team we will take it together"

"And when we are standing there and are handed the trophy we will be known has the best bladers in the history of the sport, we will be legendary my friend…."

**That's it's for this time hope you enjoy this chapter it was a lot longer than the last one and really enjoyed writing it. Please review and I will see you next time.**


End file.
